


Just Once

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 2, Normandy-SR2, Romance, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the romance scene...but gay.





	Just Once

Time seemed to be running out quickly as the Normandy got closer to the Omega 4 Relay. Shepard was continually staring at datapads and re-reading them over and over again, unable to stop himself from stressing out about mission that was closing in. After an hour of pacing up and down his cabin, a datapad in each hand, reading over the words and information, Shepard finally stopped. He placed the pads down on his desk and leant against it, his head dropping.

Shepard realised that if he continued down his road, he would spiral and wouldn’t be in the right frame of mind for the fight against the collectors. He decided to take a break. Moving away from his desk, he headed to his bathroom, thinking a shower will help him relax and put his mind at easy.

Once he stripped down and turned the shower on, he just placed his hands on the wall and let the water wash over him. Beads of warm water bounced on his tense shoulders and helped them slowly relax. He stood under the shower head for a few moments, just letting it wash away the weight on his shoulders and giving him a few minutes of peace before all hell broke loose. Tilting his head, he allowed for the water to wash over his face briefly before he turned it off and stepped away.

Now feeling a little calmer, Shepard stepped back in his clothes after lightly drying himself. Rolling his shoulders, he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror and didn’t like the bags he saw under his eyes. 

He moved away and left the bathroom, fulling intending to get back to work and check his datepads again when he saw someone in the corner of his eye. 

“Hey.” The Turian greeted. Shepard smiled once he relaxed, realising the intruder was only his friend, he was so caught up in his work that it almost slipped his mind. Shepard’s eyes trailed over Garrus, enjoying seeing his friend in casual clothing compared to the armour he always saw him in, “I brought wine.” He said, gesturing to the bottle in his other hand, “Best I could afford on a vigilante’s salary.”

Shepard, leaning back on one leg and crossing his arms, smiled again. He watched as Garrus slightly jogged over to his sound system and pressed a button before some obnoxious music filled the room, causing Shepard to shake his head, his smile still holding.

He took a few steps towards Garrus as the other man spoke, “If you were a turian, I’d be complimenting your waist or your fringe.” He said, and looked Shepard up and down when he stopped in front of him, “So…your, uh, hair looks good. And your waist is…very supportive.” The Human let out a small laugh at his friend’s attempt at flirting. Garrus continued, “Hopefully that’s not offensive in human culture, -” Before Garrus could begin to ramble as he sensed he interrupted him,

“Whoa, consider me seduced, smooth talker.” Shepard chuckled, teasing his friend, “Now shut up and stop worrying.” He said softly while reaching over to pause the music that was making the situation worse.

“I just…I’ve seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis.” Garrus told his friend, hanging his head slightly, “I want something to go right. Just once.” He told him. A small smile graced Shepard’s face, as he gently lifted his hand to touch the Turian’s cheek, being careful of the scars that littered his face, trying to push the memories of how those scars came to be out of his mind, “Just…”

With his hand still on Garrus’ cheek, he stepped closer to him, Garrus following his lead, and the two gently leaned forward to press their foreheads together. Shepard knew in that moment, that whatever happened next, that he would always have Garrus, his friend who had been there since the beginning and who he could be sharing his final moments with. He was okay with that, more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but hope you enjoyed it! Writing this reminded me how much I liked Garrus' romance, I should do it again sometime.


End file.
